Welcome to Sillas
by AnnaS.19.96
Summary: just something I wanted to write for some time rated M for future chapters (possibly)
1. Chapter 1

I still can't believe I got into Sillas.  
Let's be honest, it quite hard for a common girl with average grades to get into a college as good as Sillas.

It was my first day out of high school into the new world that awaited me the semester had just begun and everything was so different I almost couldn't believe my life was finally changing into anything that wasn't that dull life. I went to catch the bus like I'd do everyday from that time on. It was a beautiful day, at least from my point of view. Even though the sun was shining and the birds were singing I seemed like the only one enjoying it. The light warmed my skin, we were getting closer to fall and the weather was getting colder. I noticed other people living their lives and complaining about how public transportation was so bad or how quick time was passing through us and how youth these days behaves.  
Other freshmen waited with me we were identifiable by the unique glow in our eyes.

I looked quickly looked back for no reason in particular and saw a girl, she should be around my age, or at least it seemed like it. She had long dark hair, dark brown eyes, glasses and no particular expression crossing her face. I don't know why, but I almost felt the need of smiling towards her, I fought it anyway. Maybe she was a freshman too, or maybe she was just living her life like everyone else.

I entered the bus, it was already almost full at 9 a.m. apparently people complained with a reasonable reason.

We arrived the university in almost half an hour, music really helps time pass in these situations. It was extremely big, full of weird and not so weird people. Some students were getting us into the correct auditoriums so we could meet our teachers and get to know a bit more about it.

"Be very welcome young people!" – said the old man next to the black board. – "I will be your Chemistry teacher, for all of you who are in the Chemistry or Biochemistry area, let's just make sure you make an effort to pass my class or you'll be here for a long a long, long time… with no further do I'll call here miss Perrodon, one of our most brilliant students"

"Before anything I just want to say hi to everyone in this auditorium and may you have a great freshmen year in Sillas!" – the red haired girl said in an high pitched voice and with open arms received us and showed us around the campus.  
"Oh hi Suzanne, how are you?" – she greeted another red haired girl when she was getting out of the library. Everything about her was short, her hair, her nails, even herself, at least compared to Perry.

"Hi Perry! I see you are showing the new students around, don't forget to take them to the dorms, I'll go with you. I'm La Fontaine by the way." – she introduced herself.

People here seem so happy and nice, it's so, so different from my high school experience.

"Come with us then, we are almost in the dorms" – La Fontaine announced.

We rapidly got to the dorms, it was quiet, I mean, people should be in classes after all. the rooms seemed rather small, the doors had numbers and almost every single one was closed.

"Let us make an experiment shall we?" – Perry asked while she rapidly opened a door to our right. – "ah, I knew it". A short girl almost blond girl and a black haired girl were startled by the noise.

"Did we scare you?" – La Fontaine asked

"It's called knocking sweetie." – The dark haired girl answered in a bad humor.

"Come on Carm, don't be like that. I'm sorry for her mood. What brings you here Perry?" – the short girl asked

"I'm showing the place around to the new students"

"Oh, nice, can I go with you?" – she asked.

"Sure" – La Fontaine answered quickly.

"You can take a look inside our dorm if you want to" – the short girl said

We got inside and the girl inside protested.

"So you got fresh blood, thanks red…" – she interrupted herself when her eyes got through us and stopped in me, she looked rather surprised. I tried to follow her eyes and understood she was not looking at me, but at the girl who was behind me. The girl who previously I saw in the morning before I caught the bus. – "could you leave my room please?"  
And so we did.

"Once again I'm sorry for her attitude, you'll find her very pleasant once you get to know her. Oh goodness, how rude of me. My name is Laura Hollis, my friend there was Carmilla. Just make sure to look for us whenever you get into trouble or have any doubt about anything college or non-college related. We'll gladly help you with any problem you have. I'm happy to see so many new faces around campus. By the way, I study journalism. What's your area of study?"

"Most of them are from chemistry or biochemistry I believe" – Perry commented.

"Oh, it's quite different, but still you can count on us" – Laura smiled to us. – "wait, do I know you from somewhere?" – She asked. This time she was really speaking to me.

"I don't believe so. Maybe you saw me on the street or something" – I answered almost quiet.

"What's your name, girl that Laura thinks she knows but probably has never seen before?" – La Fontaine joked.

"I'm Margret, but people usually call me Maggie"

"Pleased to meet you Maggie" – Laura answered.


	2. Chapter 2 - years earlier

"What was that all about Carm?" – Laura asked referring to what had happened before.

"Nothing" – Carmilla answered.

"How can you say that was nothing?" – she protested – "you seemed rather angry or at least extremely surprised" – she hugged Carm.

"I just don't like strangers around" – the dark haired girl said while trying to run from the hug.

_

"Carmilla sure was not happy today" – Perry commented - "but I guess the students liked the college in general, let's at least hope so"

"Oh, you know her, but actually almost felt like her, didn't you feel weird when we entered their dorm?"

"It was probably your imagination, you've watching an awful lot of horror movies Susanne"

_

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"It was fine, we met so many people in one day, woah" – I answered. – "what's for dinner? I'm just starving!"

"I keep saying you should bring a snack or something to eat in your back pack… I guess now you'll listen to me more often"

"sure thing mom." – I grabbed my pack bringing it to my room, I had finally managed to get myself home. Public transportation was indeed the awful and the worst part was that I had to catch at least two of them to get to college, damn my life for living kind of far from Sillas. – "I'll just take a shower okay?" – I screamed from my room.

"Don't take too long Maggie, dinner is almost ready"

It was extremely cold during night and let's be honest, the thing I most wanted in that moment was a tub full of hot water so I could drown all stress and excitement of the day, "if college is going to be like this I guess I won't last 'till Christmas".

I took off my clothes and noticed I had bruised my thigh, it must have been in the bus, but still…

"Are you okay?" – I heard someone whisper and a breath in my neck left me with no reaction.

"God, I must be tired" – I murmured to myself, it must have been my imagination for sure. I mean, there was no one with me, and my mother was in the sofa… yeah, it was just my tired head with way too many hours to sleep.

Looking in the mirror I think I saw a black shadow standing next to the bathtub. I jumped out of the tub to find… absolutely nothing! Damn horror movies scaring one person almost to death.

"It can't be her" – Carmilla thought outloud.

"what?" – Laura asked confused, Carmilla chose not to talk a lot about her past and she respected it, but she couldn't quite enough stop herself from asking who Carm was talking about.

"It's nothing, just someone who looked like someone I used to know"

"was that person that important to you?" – Laura asked intrigued.

"pretty much, yeah" – Carm went searched under her bed to find an old light brown dirty box. It must have ages. She opened it carefully to find a couple of yellowed letters and photographs in black and white or sepia. Time had done its job on this box and its insides. She chose a picture. – "tell me if you don't see it."

It was an old photograph of her and another girl in front of the Eiffel tower.

"you've never told me you had been to Paris."

"you don't see it, do you?" – Carmilla asked inpatient.

"I kind of do, but it could be a coincidence… anyway, why were you so mad about her, if it truly was her?"

"She can be dangerous when she wants to, believe me. And can't you tell by now that vampires are not that good of a species to be around?" – she kissed Laura's mouth gently just before she started talking.

"Then it means that, if you are not mistaking this girl by any other innocent child"

"Good job Sherlock! If this picture was taken in 1889 just a few months after the inauguration of the most amazing tower of that époque"

"It seems so romantic, tell me more!" – Laura asked.

"The 19th century was an all-time favorite, but I don't quite want to talk about it"

"Oh common baby" – Laura begged kissing Carmilla's soft cold lips and embracing her keeping her head on the vampires chest so she could feel her vocal chords vibrating when her low voice came out of her mouth.

"tell me, what do you want to know"

"I don't know, how did you meet?"

"It was in the 13th century in Austria, the vampire community was kind of in disguise, people still believed monsters did exist and were chasing us around. Our chief found out it would be a good idea to make the community grow but for that we had to lure humans into our covers so we could transform them and. Like you can imagine not anyone does the job, people with influence would be more helpful than farmers or maids so he demanded me to chase this girl who was the daughter of a king's councilor. And so I did, I was in disguise as the niece of one of the most influential man of Romania."


	3. Chapter 3

The story continued…

They received me with open harms, Austria was a cold, cold place and the rain was pouring like the world was going to end, the chariot kept me dry at least for most of the ride but I entered the house soaked wet. The maid showed me to the bathroom so I could dry myself and change to some other clothes.

Another maid came to check on me asking if I was doing alright and took me to a room.

"Lady Beatrice, you have a visit"

She came out of her room in a pink dress and smiled at me. Those were simple times and a hug or a kiss in the face meant a lot more than they mean now.

"Good evening, I'm Beatrice and I'm very pleased to meet you my lady"

"Oh, you are extremely kind my dear, I am Carmilla from Romania."

She asked various questions about Romania and its weather and complained about how cold it always was in Austria, she then took me to near the fireplace, a man was playing an instrument that resembled a piano. It was extremely cozy for a winter night.

"Father, may I invite our guest to stay with us?" – Beatrice asked.

"Of course my dear daughter, she can stay for as long as she wants to"

"Thank you my lord, you are being too gentle my lord. But your offer is too kind for me to accept it." – I answered.

"You know you are always welcome here lady Carmilla, and you can stay for as long as you want to. It's too cold outside to go out, at least stay for tonight and you tomorrow we'll see" – Beatrice's mother said.

"Thank you kind lady. I will be in your debt for a long time for receiving me so warmly."

"My lords, dinner is now served"

We had dinner and went to sleep, I thought about finishing my task in that same night, but then thought about it again and it was best to earn their trust first.

Weeks passed, I ended up staying with them for the whole winter and beginning of the spring. The fields were covered in flowers and the greenest of grass.

"Spring is astonishing here" – I commented.

"It is, isn't it? Lady Carmilla, would you please accompany me somewhere? There's something I'd really like you to see."

"Of course my dear Beatrice" – I answered.

She grabbed my arm and took me near a river with trees, the water was clean and her braided curly hair had a different shine that morning.

"Isn't it beautiful lady Carmilla?"

"Indeed."

She sat on the grass despising the dress she had on and invited me to seat next to her. Her head fell to my shoulder as we admired the view.

"My dear Carmilla, please promise me you won't leave without me."

"I won't leave you my sweet Beatrice" – little did she knew what I was about to do to her.

She surprised me when her face got closer to my neck, so close I could feel her warm breath on my skin. My lips ended up kissing her front and then her soft, pale lips, she made me feel good about the world.

"Please forgive me" she shyly asked.

"There's no reason to ask for forgiveness. You have a burning fever my dear. May I accompany you home?"

I helped her getting up and we quickly went to her house. She fell on the ground in front of the entrance.

"Someone help us please!" – I shouted from outside the house, the maids quickly came, took her off my arms and got her inside. Her father sent a horse to get the best local doctor.

"Go, go and bring the doctor! Fast!" – Her father exclaimed in panic.

The maids got ice cold tissues to place on her front and placed some leaves beside her bed.

"Don't get to close lady Carmilla, you could get sick too"

"Please don't worry about my health" – I asked.

The maids left us alone in the room, she started coughing and I got her a cup of water that she didn't quite wanted. After a while she started to cough blood. The doctor ended up coming the morning after, it took him hours to get to us.

As one can imagine medicine those days was extremely rudimental so the doctor didn't do much, he demanded she'd drink some tea made of some plant I didn't know. But the fever wasn't going down and the cough wasn't getting better. I was the one to give her the tea.

"Please don't leave like this Beatrice" – I begged getting the tea closer to her lips, she spat the tea as well as blood and got it all over my clothes. It was then I remembered that I could and WOULD save her. I bit my wrist and gave her a taste of my blood. – "please dear, drink up, you'll get better". She grabbed my arm with all her last strength and bit down, her lips covered the wound and her tongue swirled around in my skin.

"Are you feeling better my dear?" – I asked to obtain no answer.

She then let go of me and started crying in pain twitching and contorting her body. I held her down for a bit and she stood there with her eyes closed like she was sleeping, I'd have to find something for her to feed on quickly, otherwise bad things would happen in no time.

Basically that was the first and worst experience I had turning a human into one of us. I almost thought she wouldn't get through it.

"Wow Carm, that was extremely harsh" – Laura hugged Carmilla tight against her.

"It was nothing cupcake." – Carmilla answered playing tough but destroyed on the inside.

Laura pressed her lips against hers, and Carmilla kissed her back, her hand sliding down Laura's arched back, she smiled while Carmilla took her slowly and laied her in one of the beds. The vampire placed herself over the girl who was feeling numb by her scent and touch.

"Carm, I love you" – the girl said while kissing her.

"You talk way too much cupcake" – the vampire said.

And so they continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"Carmilla told me you were back. I almost couldn't believe it." – Lia said.

"I'm sorry for not bringing news in a while." – Beatrice answered.

"You always were like that, the last we heard of you was back in the 1950's, you were in Cuba. We really thought you had died in the revolution."

"Don't worry about it, Cuba just drove me crazy and I got out of there shortly after. I went back to Europe, and you know 20th century Europe…" – she smiled.

"We had quite some fun back there."

"We sure did."

I tried to eat after I got out of the bath. Turns out I wasn't that hungry anymore.

My mother seemed concerned about me but my sister Catherine got her out of it. Catherine was 2 years older than me, we went to different colleges, she wanted to be an economist and she would be brilliant at it. Let's just be honest she is brilliant at anything she does from her studies to her great passion: playing volleyball.

"Hey sis, you should probably get some rest, we all know how tiring the first days in college can be. Just be sure you don't end up hungry in the middle of the night. And please try not to get sick, I know it will be hard but stay hydrated and you'll be fine." – she smiled. Her blue eyes seemed to shine a bit more than usual, could it be that she was proud of me?

"I guess I'll go to bed then. I can barely stand on my feet for another second. Good night."

"Sleep tight Maggie." – my sister answered while my mother smiled.

I got into my room and still got the feeling of being watched. "Snap out of it Maggie, for God's sake, you know there's no one around here." I got rid of my baggy sweater and got shivers all over my body, as I was about to untie my bra I was startled by a feeling of cold skin against my navel. I tried to ignore it, as hard as I could, but it was impossible, I got my hand on that exact spot and felt nothing but coldness in that region. "It's just your imagination, just your imagination" I kept telling myself.

I quickly got into my pajamas and again, something wrong was happening, I got grabbed from the back again. Cold hands got inside my shirt, a warm breath in my neck, followed by the smell of roses. I started shaking in fear, the hands were moving up my body and I couldn't help but trying to turn my neck. Looking over my shoulder I again was left with a clear vison of nothing. How could I be imagining this things?

I got into bed, still shaking. "This can't be normal." I thought outloud. I laid on my back for a while starring at the darkness in the corner of the ceiling and slowly started letting myself rest instead of thinking about what happened.

"What have you been doing in my absence?" – Beatrice asked.

"Well, not much, just helping mother get her job as a vampire mistress done… not very interesting I guess. And I guess I haven't been doing that much of a great job either because I just got the two of us in the same class." – she exhaled slowly but soundly like anything was going wrong. – "But, tell me about that marvelous trip to Europe you were just talking about." – she asked.

"Sure, do you want everything or just the interesting part?"

"The part I don't know yet."

"Well, remember that time when I was obsessed with music? They turned out extremely useful."

"Is that so?" – Lia asked surprisingly not surprised – "Well, you were always good with your hands…" – she laughed – "And your guitar too."

"So, I went to Italy, Turin to be more exact. And the fact that I was a musician in the 1900's wasn't really much of a shock so I used it to my advantage."

"Don't you always do that…?"


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't posted in sooooo much time, but college/house stuff got on the way, once again, sorry xD  
anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy it.

"I can't do this anymore Laura…" – Carm said while holding her tears – "I'll end up hurting you."

"No! You can't do this to me Carm! After all we've been through, we've defeated your mother and every other obstacle on our way…" – Laura said while my tears poured, it couldn't be happening. – "I refuse!"

The small girl woke up in tears with irregular breathing, "It was just a nightmare… right?", she turned her head to find Carmillas bed empty with the box from the other day on top of it.

"I shouldn't… but I can't help myself." – she said getting up and reaching for the box. – "sorry Carm, but I'm a journalist eheh" – she thought outloud saying she was sorry even if it wasn't true at all.

She found an old letter and opened it as fast as she could. The writing was amazing, almost Victorian even if it was way more recent than that – September 1910 – it was written.

"Hello my dear friend, I was hopping you'd receive this letter.

Even if we haven't been together in nearly 10 years I want you to know you are not forgotten and that I miss you dearly almost every day.

I am terribly sorry I couldn't answer all your letters but mother is been assigning me in terribly harsh missions, making me travel from north to south, I'll be going back to Austria. Sadly alone.

I truly hope you are alright, just know that I love you dearly,

Beatrice."

_""_

"You look so deep into your thoughts" – said Lia startling Carmilla who pushed away her thoughts. – "Such a lovely night, you seem so down here by the fountain… such a shame." – she mocked.

"What are you doing here? Have you been following me?!"

"You should know I'm everywhere. Remember who took you out of that cross?"

How could she forget? They were in Jerusalem, Carm was a servant and Lia was the mistress for a powerful man. Let's be honest, even by then times weren't that easy and any stupid thing you'd do against the powerful ones would get you publicly killed or flagellated.

Carmilla made an unfortunate mistake trying to get close to hear a conversation between the most powerful men on the village, they were planning on taking over the town next to them and it would be the perfect time for the vampires to strike, nobody would notice if a man or two disappeared in a war. Although while hearing their conversation she smashed a glass that she was supposed to use to serve water to their masters.  
The men noticed her small mistake and condemned her to be publicly crucified.

The next day she found herself going up the highest mountain side by side with the man who carried the cross which was too heavy for her to carry anyway. A man dressed like a soldier was behind her whipping her, tearing her clothes with every whip, the pain was bad even for a vampire "how does a human bare this?!" – she thought to herself.

Lia had asked her master to say her last goodbyes to which he said no. So Carm would have to do this journey alone, humiliated in public, with the flesh in her back ripping open in every step she took and blood staining her cloak. It had never been that bad, at least that far and the vampire couldn't see how it would get any worse.

On the top of the mountain they stopped near a road that lead back to the village. The sight was horrifying, all along that road were people, most of them dead or on the verge of dying. Seeing the shock on her face the soldier said in a smirk:

"That's what happens to the ones who try to cross us."

The vampire felt like she could kill them all and snap their neck with even less effort than it took her to blink. But the prisoners would see it and it would ruin her cover.

"I bet you'll give a beautiful decoration on the side of this road" – he continued stripping her half naked, touching her skin violently. She tried to avoid it and he slapped her face busting her bottom lip. – "Bring that infidel whore up!" – he shouted as 2 men took her by the arms lifting her while the soldier nailed her by the hands and feet to that wooden nightmare.

Lia came that night to comfort her and told her the soldiers would be bringing down the corpses that were rotting the worse the next night. That was when she'd come to bring her down, she would have to act dead one more day.

"Yes, that sounds horribly hard giving the heat in this country…" – Carm protested to which the other girl answered:

"I'm terribly sorry, but it would show and honestly I like this sight"

"Come on, get it done…" – she said looking down as the other girl took a dagger from her sack.

"I'm sorry Carmilla." - There was really nothing to be sorry about but Lia kept crying when thinking of injuring her friend on purpose, even if it had to be done.

"Don't cry dear, if it wasn't for you, tomorrow I'd be healed and they would notice it." – said Carmilla trying to comfort her friend. It was hard seeing a fellow vampire cry, there was something about sheading blood from the eyes that really got to her. – "You should go before someone sees you."

"I'll be back for you, I swear" – Lia cleaned her face and left.

When the night stroke Lia used the shadows to keep away from the soldiers' sight, about a dozen of the crosses were empty already. The men took down the prisoners making this the perfect night to get Carm down and leave to take refuge in a near shed until the beginning of the war.

"Hey Carm!" – Lia got her attention again.

"Sorry, I kinda blacked out for a second there…"

"Or a couple of minutes if you'd be real about it!" – she laughed.

"I was searching through some of our old stuff you know."

"Oh, just the subject I was about to pull out of the attic." – she seemed amused.

"What are you so happy about?!" – Carmilla grunted.

"You do realize she's back, don't you?" – Carmilla nodded in response, she seemed worried. – "Be calm siss, I got her on my class "by mistake" you know. That way we'll be able to control her with a little more attention." – she said in a smile.

"Have you noticed she still wears it?"

"Oh c'mmon Carm, she still really cares about you. And no matter how many psycho killers she may have created or how many times she got our society down making mistakes and rebelling against mother and her laws we do care about her too. After all she was your firstling, you saved her from certain death and the three of us have seen more than all this humans who claim they have known each other in forever."

"Maybe you're right but why has she been away for this fifthy-ish years?"

"She sure has her reasons… on a positive note, she came back with an awesome British accent" – she laughed between bites on a bunch of grapes.

"I still don't get why you keep eating, but hand me a couple of those."

"You know I eat as a habit" – they laughed sharing the grapes, remembering old times when they used to be happy and life seemed to be simpler.


End file.
